1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a multi-layered integrally formed mirrored object and the methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Mirrors come in many sizes and shapes. A traditional mirror typically has a single flat surface. The most basic example is an object having a reflective surface. It is common for minors to be comprised of large flat surfaces. Some examples include polished metals. The metals may be in a foil form, and covered with glass for rigidity and protection.
It is possible to physically stack layers of mirror to achieve a three dimensional minor. Yet, there are drawbacks with such an approach. Namely:                A stacked mirror will have gaps between the layers. The gaps can be unsightly.        
Such a problem is exacerbated in stacked mirrors that are covered in glass, as the distance between the reflective layers is dramatic.
A stacked mirror will be comprised of several layers that require an adhesive or other means of attachment. The bond between the layers can become weak over time.
Thus there exists a need for a multi-layered integrally formed mirrored object, and the methods of making the same that solves these and other problems.